powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Edge of Extinction (O.G.'s Rewritten Version)
Edge of Extinction is the _ episode of Dino Charge. Plot The Rangers must fight against the Greenzillas in each part of the world. But they each may head straight towards a trap. Summery Kendall shows the team a Greenzilla seed she found, then Heckyl tells everyone that Lord Arcanan planted the Greenzilla seeds in many parts of the world for part of his plan to destroy the world. All of a sudden the alarm rang, and the computer shows Greenzillas popping out in most parts of the world. The Rangers call out their zords and combined them into megazords. Each megazord team headed out to one of each of the five locations: Tylor and Heckyl in the Spino Charge Megazord to Japan, Shelby and Kodo in the Dino Charge Megazord to New York, Iven, Chase and Riley in the Ptera Charge Megazord in Europe, James and Phillip in the Plesiosaur Charge Megazord to HawaiI, and Zenowing in the Brachio Change Megazord to China. Snide sense a Greenzilla seed underneath the museum and then blast a hole through the museum floor. Snide took Kendall's energem, cousing Kendall to demorph. Back at Japan while Heckyl in the Megazord battled the Greenzilla, Tylor fought Singe but Singe took Tylor's energem and left. Tylor then asked Heckyl and the zords to help the others. As Singe walked towords the Dark Arts Castle he began to notice someone their and said that he knew that whoever it was up to no good, then was killed by this mysterious figure. At New York, Shelby and Kodo defeated a Greenzilla thanks to the aid of the ankylo zord. But then Curio was able to steal their energems thanks to Wrench's invention, then headed straight to Hawaii to meet up with Posandria. Back at Europe while Iven, Chase and Riley are battling a Greenzill, Iven notice Fury and then exited out the cockpit to fight him. But Fury took Iven's energem then took Chase and Riley's energem before leaving! cause Iven, Chase and Riley to demorph. The Greenzilla was overpowernig the Ptera Charge Megazord when suddenly Heckyl and the Spino Zord came to the rescue. The Raptor Zord and the Para Zord merged with the Spino Zord to form the Spino Charge Megazord Para-Raptor formation and defeated the Greenzilla. Back a Hawaii Curio meet up with Posandria, and the two of them watch the Greenzilla and the Plesio Charge Megazord fight. The Pachy Zord merged with the Plesio Charge Megazord and defeated the Greenzilla. Then Posandria and Curio used Wrench's invention to steal James and Phillip's energems, causing them to demorph. Posandria and Curio started celebrating when suddenly they were attacked and dropped the energems. The attacker revealed to be Snide. James and Phillip rescued Posandria and Curio, but end up injured from Snide's attack. Back at China Zenowing defeated the last Greenzilla, but Wrench stole Zenowing's energem thank to his invention. The rangers, Posandria and Curio all meet up at the base, but finding it destroyed. At the Dark Arts Castle, Fury and Wrench meet up with Lord Arcanin presnting the energem they took from the Rangers to him. They were suddenly attacked, leaving Wrench landing into the sand and Lord Arcanin and Fury on the ground. The attacker was Snide and he admitted that he desposed Singe, Posandria and Curio and took their energems. Snide used all ten energems to unlock the dark energem's power, then fused it with his staff. Lord Arcanin and Fury fired energy blast at Snide but he reflect the attack back at them. Fury push aside Lord Arcanin to take the hit, resulting in Fury's death. Lord Arcanin shouted Fury's name after Fury was destroyed. Lord Arcanin and Snide started blasting energy blasts at each other, but Snide overpowered Lord Arcanin and went through Lord Arcanin. Lord Arcanin's last words were " My dreams to bring peace to the universe, where did it all go wrong Keeper!" while falling backwards into the ground, then dies. Keeper sense that Lord Arcanin's life is gone. Posandria and Curio suspect that Snide is the one that killed Lord Arcanin. Heckyl leaves to face Snide alone. The others notice that Heckyl is gone, but Keeper suspect where Heckyl is heading and then disappear. The dark arts castle started to rise out from the ground. Snide sites on the throne saying that he will turn the universe into a dark jungle, then laughs.Category:Omega Groudon Category:Episode Category:Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger Category:Power Rangers Dino Charge